Forum:What is the significance of the date 2yrs and 3 mos?
What is the the significance of the time period 2 years and 3 months used in this page? It has been driving me batty! Thanks! http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20070810 Eagle235 00:33, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :It's to clarify that Klaus had been gone far too long for him to be the father. Now if he had been gone eight months on the other hand.... Stfrn 00:53, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :: I think what makes his statement interesting is that he says '2 years 3 months'... if he had said 2 years, that woudl be enough to 'clear' Klaus. But making it clear it was 27 months does make me slighly curious. Then again, Klaus is made of three brothers.... -- Donovan Ravenhull 01:13, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::: He's just saying 'and 3 months' to be precise, emphasizing that Klaus was most definitely not the father. --mnenyver 01:40, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Think this belongs on the FAQ, since it's confused so many? -Acacia 01:47, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: I was thinking that too. :) --mnenyver 16:51, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Ve dunt know how long der jestashun period iz for Sparks. Mebee hit iz much longer und "only" two years iz not enuf. Altgorl 02:14, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::: at her with arms folded Oh, come on. -- Corgi 15:36, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Not to cast doubt on Klaus Barry's parentage, but it is funny that maybe gestating Klaus' baby would take 27 months. Also, many carnivore species are able to do embryo retention (or somesuch: that is, hold in the uterus for months an embryo from a mating encounter without allowing it to gestate until the best season for that). Carnivore females also typically require an extended duration of copulation to release an egg in the first place... I'' think this is all ''apparently consistent with Lucrezia's personality...☺ ⚙Zarchne 17:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::: One has to admire the spirit that can hold steadfastly to the possibility that Klaus, not Bill, is Klaus Barry's father after the author exiled Klaus from the continent for not 11, not 12, but 27 months prior to KBH's birth—''and co-opted a character's voice '' mad theorists who still cling to such possibilities. Color me impressed. --DryBrook 15:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: I wouldn't claim any credit here; I was certainly willing to take Carson's rant at face value until I read this forum again. So I guess the "kudos" go to the old girl. It seems like there are other instances where the storyteller intentionally deceives us; the fact that there is a rant against it... well, Carson knows as well as anyone what it means when something is "impossible". ::::: Given that Klaus Barry is dead, I'm not sure what significance his paternity has to the plot. I suppose it leaves open the possibility that Lucrezia realized she had to do away with him in order to make the takeover of Europa work... and/or provided a backup plan until Agatha was conceived... and it's not like sacrificing one's firstborn is unusual when divinity is involved. ::::: Furthermore, given the Castle's (central AI's) readiness to doubt Agatha's parentage, and its thorough knowledge of the Heterodyne family, maybe it remembers developing serious doubts about Klaus Barry's true paternity. ::::: Even the fact that Klaus Barry was so-named at master William's insistence can be taken as a tribute, but it can also be taken as a recognition that this is not "William, Jr." ::::: Oops, they're coming to take me away, ha ha ⚙Zarchne 16:31, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Lucrezia Mongfish is not a Sebacean Peacekeeper!! -- Corgi 22:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Bot mebee she iz part real fish, not chust un mong-fish, mit doze starink eyez und doze huge lipz! Fishes ken do dot jestashun tricky schtuff, too. Altgorl 08:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Varnink on posibl Foglio naming shtick: Ef hyu looks op "Monkfish" on Vikipedia, und you follow linkz to Sea Monk, hyu vil find dis link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jenny_Haniver -Interestink, no? Luk lak anybudy hyu know? Hy sot zo! Der monkfish line iz related to sharks, vich iz un kind vich can delay jestashun! Altgorl 03:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: on Altgorl and beats her unconscious with the [http://www.rsmas.miami.edu/divs/mbf/ University of Miami Rosenstiel School of Marine and Atmospheric Science Division of Marine Biology & Fisheries] -- Corgi 17:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Hit's not zo eazy beatink un Jäger hunconzious. Hy rezpegdfully suggest hyu reads der segzhun on cuttlefishes. Zum ov dem can mate wid several males und den chuze vich vun getz to be de fadder later, vidout him knowink! Lucrezia is/vas un biologist if she vas a goot Mongfish gorl. Hu knows vhat she could do vit sperms? Altgorl 22:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) : I thought the entire purpose was to prevent any question about Klaus being the father. -GC 23:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : Ya, shur, bot Hy tink peeplz iz vonderink "vhy zo long und spezific a period ov time? Hit is stranje to zay zo much mor den "Vay over nine munths". Altgorl 01:42, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :: He's OCD, OK? -- Corgi 01:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::The combination of "two years and three months" plus Klaus Barry's lifespan of "406 days" also makes that section one of the most helpful chronology sources we've got. Maybe part of it was to give people an idea of how long Klaus Wulfenbach was gone and what he had time to get up to. -- PersephoneKore 14:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) : A suggestion - Since 27 is divisible by 9, it may have been Carson's way of pointing out that Klaus was gone long enough for Lucrezia to have had a baby 3 times over. Just a thought. ~Triahrae~ Carson gives us two time clues. One is the duration of time in years between Klaus's disappearance and Klaus Barry's birth. The second is the difference in season. The extra three months implies that Klaus Barry was born in the next season from when Klaus was sent away. -- Rej For the curious, if you believe in the Great Pumpkin Conjecture, the castle's destruction falls around Halloween, Klaus Barry's birth was around the autumnal equinox and Klaus bottomed Lucrezia's drink and was proven a chump around the summer solstice. Agatha's birth falls around Holy Child's day near the winter solstice. --Rej ¤¤? 02:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) It's to throw us off the scent. We know that Lucrezia/Agatha are perfectly capable of time travel. I'd say this specificty of time makes it *more* likely that Klaus is the father. --Dice 20:35, April 19 2010 (UTC) : Doubt it. Firstly, we only know for sure windows in time appear. Othar is the only one who recounts instances of time travel. He is mad and his recountings are dubious. Secondly, the authors have gone through a lot of effort to discount this theory. Maybe the just meant Klaus Barry to be the son of Lu and Bill. --Rej ¤¤? 04:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC)